The New Hellmouth: The Bond
by iKnightWriter
Summary: (Side Story) Derek and Stiles discover a few more things about the being soul-bonded
1. Tracker

Derek and Cora had left Beacon Hills about a week ago. So far, nothing bad had happened and it all seemed to be smooth sailing. Which was something Derek severely needed. However, before Derek could take Cora back to South America, there was one place that Derek thought she should at least see before heading below the equator. It was New York, the second home for Derek and Laura after the Hale fire. It brought some of the memories Derek had of Laura, but it was all bittersweet. His _real_ home was waiting for him back in Beacon Hills.

Cora took a liking to the apartment that he and Laura stayed in instantly and made the decision of staying in the city. The bright side of the whole situation was that Derek and the Alpha of the Brooklyn New York Pack were on good terms and the Alpha quickly agreed to offer Cora the protection of the pack, Peter was a different story. Derek assured the Alpha that Peter was just staying temporarily like he was, but the Alpha still seemed uncertain about him, not that Derek could blame them. He didn't trust Peter himself.

* * *

Derek had been at the apartment all day. Peter and Cora were doing God knows what, he wasn't much for going on and having to relive the horrors of sidewalk etiquette that New York had to offer. So instead, he thought he would attempt to reach out to Stiles. They had been in touch since the moment he left Beacon Hills, but he still missed her. After all, she was his mate and understood that Derek and Cora (Peter appeared out of nowhere) needed to make up for the lost time. He didn't know how long it would take, but Stiles was pretty adamant on him taking his time...considering how her father, the Sheriff, was now in the know of the whole Supernatural deal. He was willing to beat the Sheriff still wanted to shoot him at some point.

Before Derek even had a chance to even attempt a chance to reach out the living room, where he occupied suddenly filled-up with purple smoke. In an instant, he already and teeth and claws out ready for an attack. The smoke didn't seem to have an affect on him, but he did pick-up another scent in the room with him. Just as quickly as it had appeared it quickly disappeared and left someone in the middle of the room in a coughing fit. His first instinct was to attack them on sight, but he quickly realized that the person smelled human.

"Oh God," A familiar voice filled the room, "That was so much cooler than I expected. Could've done without the smoke though." The person's back was towards him and they looked around the room completely unaware his presence. "Huh? I could've swore that he would be-" As the person turned out they found themselves face to face with Derek. "Oh look, it's the big bad wolf."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Was the first thing Derek asks as he shifted back to his human form, he tried his best to keep the surprise out of his voice, but one look from them made it clear that he had obviously failed.

"Well," Stiles says with a smirk on her face, finally over her coughing fit. "I'm visiting this guy who left home about a week ago. Haven't seen him since, but we have been keeping in touch, but I thought that maybe I should surprise him with a visit." She steps closer to him, "After all we are soul-bonded."

Derek took a slow step towards her, not exactly trusting what he was seeing before his eyes. "That doesn't explain how you are actually _here_ and not in Beacon Hills." Derek tells her once he got close enough, "Which is _across_ the country."

She was actually here. Her scent was different, but she was definitely standing in the very apartment with him in Brooklyn, New York. Thousands of miles away from Beacon Hills. How was it even possible?

"Well, let's just say I had a little help from the good old Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

Stiles broke into a laugh, "You know, I'm not sure if you're trying to make a joke there somewhere," Stiles takes a hold of his hand and looks at him with a playful glance, "Are you going to continue gawking at me or are you going to kiss me?"

Without hesitation, Derek immediately wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled her into a long kiss. A kiss that held everything he had been feeling for the past week since he left. Through the bond he could feel emotion of happiness running through Stiles as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Happiness wasn't the only emotion he could feel coming from her. There was even a wave of something that felt safe and homey. Something like love.

"You really are here." Derek says in hushed breath and took a step back, which caused him to get a confused look from Stiles, "Did something happened at Beacon Hills?"

"What?," Stiles says with a laugh, "No, Deaton and I-"

"Deaton?"

"He suggested I come see you," Stiles tells him offhandedly, "Says it's not good for you to be without your mate sometimes. Like it upsets your wolf and the instinct to be near is overwhelming."

Derek knew that much was true. He had been restless for the past couple of days. Actually it was more like the moment he kissed her goodbye and began driving down the road. "I wanted to make sure Cora had a safe place. She couldn't handle being back in Beacon Hills." Derek tells her starting to feel guilty again.

"Hey," Stiles places a hand on his cheek, "I understand. I already told you that." She gives him a small smile. "Besides everything is fine there. No immediate danger so take all the time you need," there's a smile on her face, "Besides, I'll just kick some major ass with my bat, since apparently I can't go into survival mode and use my spark, unless my mate or the pack is in danger."

"So, you're still defenseless."

"Hey, Isaac and Scott are still here," She reminds him, "And I have been practicing on my swinging." Stiles says defensively.

"How did you know _exactly_where I was?"

Stiles gave him a smile, "The bond, makes a good _tracking_ device. Now if you don't have any more questions I want to see the great state of New York with the man I love."

* * *

"Does your Dad know you're here?" Derek asks Stiles. Which really should have been the first question he asked earlier that day. They were walking hand in hand at the Central Park. The train ride was a bit unpleasant due to the horrible smells that were like an assault on Derek's sense of smell, but it was nothing compared to Stiles' boat sickness on the way to the Upper East Side. They both agreed that they were taking a taxi on the way back home.

Derek noticed that Stiles avoided eye contact, when he asked the question, "He has no idea, does he?"

"Scott's covering me," Stiles reveals to him, "He's still trying to wrap his mind on the whole Supernatural thing, ya know?"

"As long as I don't become a fugitive of the state." Derek mutters to himself.

"That was _one_ time!"

Derek pulls them to a stop and wraps his arms around her. He could feel people were staring, but for once he didn't care. "And I would rather not have another arrest because of you." He informs her with a smile.

"In my defense, Scott and I didn't know what the hell we were doing and we thought you killed-" Stiles stops realizing what she was about to say. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." She declares quickly. "You know how I _lack_ the brain to mouth filter."

"It's okay." Derek tells her as they continue to walk. In the the little lake close to the sidewalk they watched a family of ducks. It reminded him the time when he and Laura came and the ducks wouldn't leave them alone, due to the fact that they had bread. Clearly, the ducks were so tamed in the park, they didn't have trouble walking up the patrons of the park.

"You know, I never had a hot dog from a hot dog stand," Stiles tells him breaking the silence. "Then again they are just as bad as the packaged ones that you get from the store."

"You want one." Derek didn't ask, he could tell. In fact, Stiles has been hungry for the past hour and still didn't say anything. It mixed up with her scent, which still had't returned to normal.

"Nah, I'm good." Lie. He can hear the tick in her heart and everything.

"Why are you lying right now."

"I'm not."

"Stiles..."

"Fine fine," Stiles caves, "But could we not with a street hot dog? I've been feeling shitty ever since I got teleported here."

* * *

"That is not a meal." Derek tells Stiles the moment their waiter is gone. He had taken her to a place called "Shake Shack", well known for their delicious milkshakes. It was in walking distance of the Central Park, but that didn't make the walk exactly pleasant. Stiles nearly got hit by a car on the way and Derek was beginning to think that maybe they really should've just staying at the apartment.

"Deaton advised me not to eat anything solid for a couple of hours," She claims, "Besides you wouldn't shut up about how good their milkshakes are. So I figured for once I should actually listen to you." He sees the smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well you being hungry doesn't make you smell good." Derek retorts.

"Are you saying I _stink?"_

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Before Stiles has a chance to make a remark on the insult, their food comes. Well, Stiles' shake and Derek burger. They ate in silence for a moment, but Derek couldn't help, but notice that Stiles was glaring at him, but it was like she wasn't even there.

"Stiles?" He didn't even get a response. She just kept drinking and staring right at him. "Stiles." He reaches over and touches her, which seems to snap her out of her daze. The smell was back only it was off. "Are you alright?" He asks her once, it seemed that she was aware of her surroundings.

"Yeah," Stiles says, which he didn't hear a lie this time, but something about the way she smelled was off, "I was just resting my eyes." She takes a sip of her shake and notices the weird look she was getting from him. "What?"

"Your eyes weren't _closed."_ And that is when he smells the fear on her. Then he noticed something else. He could _only_ smell her, not feel her. "You're _blocking_ me out."

"No, I'm not." She counters and shows him the arrowhead. "See it's on." But Derek didn't buy it. She may have been wearing the necklace, but something was off. That's when he notices how Stiles begins to avoid making eye contact with him.

"There's something you're not telling me." He realizes.

"Derek-"

"Something is wrong, isn't there?" He presses. He can now hear her heart-rate beat faster as she opens her mouth, Derek silences her with a finger, "Don't lie to me. I can see it on your face."

"I was going to wait till we got back to the apartment." The next thing Derek does is demand the check from a waiter that isn't theirs.

* * *

"You what!?" Derek roars in an outrage. They were back at the apartment, thanks to an unpleasant cab ride back to Brooklyn. They both sat quietly on the couch, while Stiles didn't even bothering to look at Derek.

"The night after the hospital; Scott, Allison, and I died." She tells him, "We did it to find our parents. To find the Nemeton. Only we were under a lot longer than we needed to be. Scott and Allison seem to be fine, but-"

"You just can't tell if you're awake or not." He realizes, "I should've been there."

"Derek, Cora's life was in danger," Stiles tells him, "I couldn't just let you leave her. Isaac was there."

"Look, how well that turned out." He grits getting up.

"I knew the risk," Stiles reminds him following behind him, "Just like you knew the risk when you gave up your Alpha status to save Cora."

Derek thinks about the statement for a minute. If what Stiles is saying is true, she needed him, but she was being stubborn again. He knew Cora would understand, "Stiles I'm coming home." He decides.

"No," Stiles says quickly, catching him off guard, "I'm handling it."

"Handling it doesn't require you having Deaton _teach_ you how to block me out." He grits.

"Derek-"

"No, Stiles you don't understand," He cuts her off, "That _first_ time you blocked me unknowingly was when Gerard had you." He turns to face her, "And I couldn't find you, while he hurt you. And now that you know how it makes it _worse._ So just don't."

"Okay," She tells him softly, "But you just found your sister and you both have a lot to catching up to do. I couldn't have you feel me feeling freaked out, but I won't do it again. Stay here and let me handle this _human_ problem I'm having."

Derek looks her over, there wasn't a lie in her voice and her scent seemed to have returned to normal. "Okay, but the moment you think you can't do it, let me know." Stiles quickly nodded her head. Derek took hold of her face, making her look right at him. "I mean it." He tells her with a flash of his eyes.

"I promise, okay?" She says, in response he pulls her into a kiss.

**So I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do, but I will say I plan on maybe three more so yeah, this should be done by next week :). Next chapter Monday!**


	2. Memory

_Few days later _

When it happens, Stiles immediately thought that in some way somehow she had managed to get herself time-traveling. She knew she wasn't at home where she was dead sure that she had put herself to bed and closed her eyes. Obviously, that wasn't the case, because she wasn't at home and she sure as hell wasn't in the right time. This was either another dream or she had suddenly started time-traveling. Ho...ly...fuck. Would this considered to be worse?

Stiles can the sound of people laughing in a room that definitely wasn't hers. When she looked around the room. It was painted a baby blue. The door was closed, but had the painting off the full moon behind it. On the walls, were cartoon wolves that seemed to be in a pack or alone, like Omegas. In the corner of the room a crib caught her attention. There was nothing except with a stuffed werewolf. For some reason, though Stiles couldn't find herself to be scared at all. Granted, she was slightly freaking out, but she felt safe. Almost like she was home.

There was some more laughter and then the voices turned into singing, "Happy Birthday to you…" the voices chorded together. It was from behind the door, Stiles slowly walked over as the voices got louder, but when she touched the handle, the voices stopped. Stiles slowly opened the door and found herself in what appeared to be the living room.

There was a fireplace with a nice fire going. The room was painted white, but there were tons of pictures hanging on the wall. Stiles tried to focus in on them, but for some reason they still appeared to be blurred. What caught her attention more was there was a child in the middle of the room sitting on a circular carpet. The child couldn't be no older than about 2. He had green eyes and a smile that appeared on his face. Something about him seemed oddly familiar. She watched the child as he inspected the gift that was right in front of him.

"What's that Derek?" A voice suddenly appeared from behind her. Stiles turns around and see a muscular man standing right at the door frame. It didn't even seem like he could see her since he walked right _through_ her. Wait...did he just say Derek? Well, that hits her like a freight train. That baby was Derek? That would mean the man was possibly his father. Holy shit, she actually did time-travel. "Is that a gift for you?" the man questions as baby Derek tilts his head in wonder.

"Yes it is!" The man says in a happy voice. "Are you happy?"

"Dah!" Baby Derek replies with a wide smile and huge eyes. Holy shit...Stiles may just die from the cuteness of this.

"Really-" But the man gets cut off as a clown suddenly pops out of the box. Due to the sudden surprise, Baby Derek lets out a "Gah!" and apparently shifts into his wolf form. He quickly recovers with a growl and a swap at the box before he busted into tears. If the whole scene hadn't been so downright adorable Stiles probably wouldn't have laugh.

The man easily picked up the frighten wolf, Stiles notices the smile on his face as well. "Shush! Don't cry my son," Definitely Derek's father, "Daddy's here, Daddy will rip off your Uncle's balls out." He says gently.

That's when it falls into place. Stiles was at in the Hale house, Years, before the fire, before Kate, before everything in Derek's life was shot to hell, before Peter became sketchy as hell (but it seems he was an ass in the beginning). Suddenly she felt like she was invading in on something very private. As, Stiles began to back away slowly she managed to find herself wrapped into familiar arms.

Stiles turns around and faced none other than the real Derek Hale, "I see my pain makes you laugh." He says to her, with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that was downright adorable," She quickly apologizes, "Besides I see Peter was an asshole already from the beginning."

"How did you get here?"

"I have no idea." She told him, "I went to bed and suddenly woke-up in a nursery. Which I can now assume was yours." She looks at him for a curious second, "Wait, did you time-traveled too." That's when Derek face completely changed to confusion.

"No, Stiles this a _memory."_ He tells her, "My memory."

It takes a second before it actually sinks in, "Oh my god, Derek!" She shrieks happily, "We can share memories." Then she makes another gasping sound, "Dude! We can even talk to each other! Thank god, because the whole teleporting business did _not_ make my stomach happy."

"I remember you _vaguely_ throwing up on me on the way back to the apartment." Derek says in light tone.

"I really like this memory." Stiles claims happily.

"You just want to drool over baby me."

"Sounds like someone is jealous of themselves," There's a teasing tone, "I didn't know that was possible."

"Shut up." Derek tells her as he pulls her into kiss.

Stiles pulls from him, "By the way, you are the cutest baby ever."

* * *

Derek had no idea what was going on, but he knew this wasn't the place that he and Stiles had agree to see each other again. All he knew that he was surrounded by darkness. There was a break off light as a door opens and something or someone falls down to the floor, "Ow, could you be any _less_ gentle." a voice complains upon impact. It's not until the person turns on the basement light and Derek is face to face with Stiles. Only he knew it wasn't the actual Stiles. This one had on a lacrosse jersey. This was Stiles' memory. It was that night...

He watches as Stiles gets shock upon impact from trying to untie Erica. The lights flickers as a result and Erica makes an apologetic look towards Stiles. "They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." A voice enters from behind them. Derek turns around immediately and sees that it Gerard Argent and he has this look in his eye that makes Derek uneasy. He didn't get to see the rest of the memory as he is suddenly pull into another memory. This one didn't seem bad considering how he was now in Stiles' room.

But so was his past self, sitting in the corner reading a book with a clenched face, while Stiles is trying to convince that Danny kid to trace a text. "Ah, probably my favorite memory of us together." Stiles says suddenly appearing beside him.

"What the hell was that earlier?" Derek turns to her. Only he is met with a confused face. "That memory in the basement with Gerard Argent."

That's when Stiles confused expression turns into a guilty one, "You weren't suppose to see that." She manages to say, she didn't look at him, "I'm sorry, I had a dream about being down there the other night and I guess I haven't shaken it off yet."

"They are getting worse aren't they?" He questions her. This time Stiles looks at him with a cheeky look.

"They actually have gotten better." Stiles tells him with a smile. "Every now and then I have a bad one, but other than that totally normal." However, Derek notices that Stiles struggles at the end of her sentence, but before he gets a chance to respond someone interrupts his thoughts making him forget about it all together.

"Oh that's my cousin…Miguel." Past Stiles tells Danny. Beside him, the present Stiles snickers at the reaction that the Past Derek gave to Past Stiles.

"I _knew_ you were shooting daggers at me." She tells him.

"Yeah, well the name sucks." Derek informs her, which Stiles rolls her eyes at the complaint.

"You're lucky he didn't _recognize_ you." She fires at him. "Oh, look my favorite part is coming up."

Derek turns to see himself suddenly stripping off his bloody shirt and throwing it on the floor. So that's where that shirt went. "So my pain and me stripping is for your entertainment?" Derek states blandly.

"Oh don't be like that." Stiles says ready to give him a playful push, but Derek catches her hand easily, "Besides, I paid for it later didn't I?"

Derek gives her a small smile, "I let you off easy. Next time you may not be so lucky." He says in a teasing tone.

"What are you doing to do?" She quirks at him, "Rip my throat out with your teeth?" Clearly there was a mocking undertone.

"How about next time I slam your head against a steering wheel."

"Wow, Derek," Stiles replies wrapping an arm around his waist, "Have you been working on _new_ threats?"

"It's a work in progress."


	3. Promise

"Thanks for the not so heads up." Stiles shivered as she and Derek made their way back into the apartment in New York. She seemed to have been doing a lot better than the first time she visited him in New York. A lot better, she didn't space out nor did she even suffer from the effects from the trip as she did the first time.

It had been Derek's idea for them to walk the small park that was up the street. "I told you to bring a bigger jacket, before you got here." Derek told her pointedly, making a face at the half sleeve jacket Stiles took off.

"Hey," Stiles says in a 'get off me' tone, "Get that judgmental look off your face. You could've easily offered me yours and shifted into a giant fur-ball." Stiles made her into the kitchen area of the apartment getting ready to make some hot chocolate, because really it was freezing and snowing and Derek had somehow conveniently 'forgot' to tell her getting a heavier one.

"I don't think the people of New York, could handle seeing a _werewolf_ roaming the streets of New York." He replies in an amused tone, just as she began setting a pot of water on the stove.

"If they can handle seeing _naked_ men with spray-painted bodies on the streets, I'm sure they could handle seeing a werewolf roaming around." She says as she takes out to cups. "I swear the images are forever burned into my retinas."

Derek watches her as she moves around effortlessly around the kitchen, hoping she would find the present he had gotten for her. Granted, Stiles has no clue about it, but he knew if he let her freeze enough Stiles would go straight to the kitchen in attempt to warm herself up. Yeah, in Beacon Hills it didn't get as cold as it did in New York. It was all part of his plan. The whole naked men scene was completely accidental.

"You've seen a lot worse." Derek told her, trying not to laugh at her.

"And yet, not all-" Stiles stops abruptly as Derek watches her open the cabinet door and pull out a small box that was beside the mix, "Um…what is this?" Stiles manages to say looking from Derek to the box.

Derek played dumb, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are such a liar! This is your handwriting." She pointed at the little card on the box. Stiles narrowed her eyes at him as she began opening the box, "Dude what the hell is this?!" He could hear her hear jump fast like a rapid rabbit.

"Calm your heartbeat and I'll tell you."

"My heart is fine!" Stiles lied easily, but that didn't matter. The expression on her face alone was enough for him to overlook it, "It's my mind that is about to go overboard," She told him, holding the box up at him. "Derek, this is a _ring!"_ Stiles claimed freaking out in a way that only Stiles could.

"A _promise_ ring." He told her.

"Promise?" She looked over at him confused.

"Yeah," He tells her and makes his way over to her. Derek took hold of the box, "You've been through a lot this year, especially with this bond we have." He sees a look on Stiles' face, "Shut up and let me talk." Derek told her before she even has a chance to say anything.

"I didn't say anything." She claimed.

"I saw the look on your face," He places a hand on her cheek, "Now listen to what I have to say." In response Stiles gives him a nod. Derek knew there was a comment being held back, "I know I haven't been the best mate ever and I know that I have done things to you, even if you won't tell me. But this past week made me I realize what I feel about you." Stiles remains silent, but Derek can hear her heart-racing.

"When I first met you I thought you were an annoying kid, but then I felt the pull and realized that you were my mate. Then I thought it would smooth sailing for me something good in my life that I couldn't possibly screw up. But obviously there were times when I did due to the Peter problem, the Hunters and Kanima problem, and then the whole Alpha Pack and Darach problem. I honestly thought those were times when the bond wouldn't survive. But the opposite happened, it just got stronger because of them. Our feelings for each other got stronger. _I _got stronger."

"I haven't felt like that since Kate," At this Stiles' eyes widened, but she doesn't move and that gives Derek the courage that he needs, "And honestly it scares me. You know it ended badly and in the beginning I guess some part me expected for you to turn on me," There was a skip of the heart from Stiles, "But you didn't," He says quickly, "Even in the times that I was wrong and you remained loyal to not only your friends, but to me. That's one of the qualities that you have shown towards me. Even after all the hell I put you through, you still can say you love me."

"I know I haven't been said the words yet, but I do know what words I can say." Derek then guides her over to the bar stool at the island and placed her there. "I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make things better for you…for _us_. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that no matter how bad things get between us my feelings for you will _never_ change. You are the one I'm destined to spend the rest of my life. I promise to hold you tight and never let you go." Derek reaches out and takes a hold of her left hand, while making eye contact and slips the ring on a fourth finger. "I promise you this, Stanisława Stilinski."

With his other hand, he brushed her cheek and pulled her into kiss and begin leaning down into her neck over the mark he had left. There Derek gave her a small nip, in which Stiles gave a small jump and Derek couldn't help, but make a small smile.

"That wasn't right." Stiles voiced, Derek pulled away from her confused by her words. "The last part." She told him after seeing his expression.

"What about the last part?" Derek honestly thought that he did a good job with the entire confession.

"That's not how you _pronounce_ it." She deadpanned at him and Derek took a breath of relief, "Nor is that my _real_ name, but nice try." She told him breaking to a smile. She gave him a pat on his face and hopped off the stool, "And I love you too." She supplied before putting the mix into the now boiling water.

Derek watched her for a moment before asking, "What is your real name?" He doesn't get an answer just a cup of hot chocolate that Stiles places in front of him with a smile.

**XXXX**

That had been two days ago. Derek tried really hard not to assume the worse and tried calling and texting her. The calls went unanswered and the texts went answered hours later. He figured that she was busy with school and everything, but it was the last text from Stiles that convinced him to leave New York. _Come back to Beacon Hills, _it read.

Derek and Peter had been on their way back, but they ran into a problem. A hunter problem.

**I want to think Wolfgirl52892 and her friend with this last chapter b/c without them this idea would've never occurred to me and I would've just left this side story undone or probably deleted. So thanks guys! Also I did research the polish name and is it is the female equivalent to Stanisław (I've seen a lot fanfics using this), but yeah I'll keep Stiles' name a mystery at the rate the show is going. **

**Also, I've decided that 3B will be the last one for me. I'm legit trying to get into season 4, but I'm no longer feeling it. In the off chance that I do somehow manage to get back into it I'll just make an alternate ending for season 3B meaning for some people the series could end at 3B or continue onto to season 4. Maybe, I'll let you know in the middle of season 3B**

**Speaking of middle of the season, the preimere for season 3B will start on August 1st and updates will on Friday (parts 1) and Saturday (parts 2)**


End file.
